Police
'Protect, serve, shoot through windshield''.'' -Operation Desert Road description. The Police is a law enforcement vehicle featured almost every driving game made by Xform. Design: '''First Version: The Police is based on the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria in its appearances. Like most real life cop cars, the Police is always black and white in its appearances. It features a red and blue police light bar that says 'Police'' on the white bar which is in the middle between the red and blue bar. The vehicle features different and the same police livery in its appearance. In Burnin' Rubber 4, on both sides of the vehicle, it says ''Police' in black with a gold outline, with a gold line under it, it says '911 Emergency on the back sides. The traffic version features a turret on top, the original traffic version of the Police doesn't have the turret. In all four of these appearances, the Police features a Police logo which has a red letter ''P'' and a the word Police' ''on the hood, trunk, and on both sides. On the sides it says ''Police Protect and Serve''.'' '''Second Version: The vehicle returns in Hammer 2: Reloaded and Operation Desert Road, but it is changed to be a Mercedes-Benz E-Class W124. It features the same light bar set with the word 'Police'' but the white bar is wider while red and blue are narrower. It features the same Police Logo on the hood but it's mostly black and white. It also says ''Police'' on the sides. In [[Operation Desert Road|''Operation Desert Road]], the vehicle has a light bar setup, black and white color with black dots on the sides. It features orange headlights. Performance: '''Burnin' Rubber 4 The Police can be described as an 'above average' vehicle. It has an above average top speed, making surpass the Taxi and the Phaser GTI. Handling is decent, as no understeer is present which allows the car to corner well. The Police has a moderate durability, making it take a fair amount of gunfire and explosions before being destroyed. The traffic version of the Police is very easy to destroy with underpowered weapons. The Police features four rounds of primary and secondary weapon ammo. Police statistics: Downtown Drift The Police Car has an above average performance with a decent top speed, but don't expect to catch up to a Rally 2 or a Riker. The handling is excellent, being superior to the Taxi. The Police is can cope a decent amount of damage despite its lighter weight. It is 5% heavier than the Taxi. The secret hidden upgrade package will increase 5% of its speed. Police statistics: Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Police is one of the fastest cars in the game with a top speed of 126 mph along with the Giant and the Spear. It will continue to catch up to the to even more rapid vehicles like the Tsunami and the Eagle, but the handling is average. The Police features good armor, making it resist bad landing jumps, heavy gunfire, and a couple explosions before being demolished. The Police has seven rounds of primary ammo and five rounds of secondary ammo. Police statistics: Hammer 2 The Police is one of the fastest cars in the game. The car is slightly durable than the Taxi on gunfire & crashes, but it can only take one explosion before exploding. Operation Desert Road The top speed is however moderately decent. The Police has three lives as it will last for moderate amount of time, but it depends on the player's skills. The Police will shoot black rockets through the windshield which can expected from the description above the page. ''Burnin' Rubber Cartapult'' The Police appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult and.. It also appears as a traffic vehicle. Gallery RRR Police.png|Redline Rumble Revolution (as traffic vehicle) BR4 Police.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4 Police Traffic.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (as traffic vehicle) TS2 Police.png|Traffic Slam 2 (as traffic vehicle) DD Police.jpg|Downtown Drift TS3 Police.png|Traffic Slam 3 (as traffic vehicle) BRCB Police.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash 'n Burn (as traffic vehicle) BR5 Police.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 20180621165221_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 (as traffic vehicle) BRS Police.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift (as traffic vehicle) 20180625103955_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Screenshot (3472).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3483).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult (as traffic vehicle) Trivia *In the first version of Burnin' Rubber 4 (not Game of the Year Edition) the Police did not have a mounted turret on top, even if the player shoots, they will not attack. *The Police is the first emergency vehicle to be released in one of Xform's driving games. *It it is the first emergency vehicle to emit police lights and sirens (only in Redline Rumble Revolution, Burnin' Rubber 4, & Burnin' Rubber Shift) while in Traffic Slam 2 and 3, the Police will only emit sirens instead of police lights. *Burnin' Rubber 4 and Downtown Drift are the only two games where the player can change the paint skin colors on the Police. *The traffic version in Burnin' Rubber 5 still feature the Burnin' Rubber 4 livery while the playable version in BR5 have the Downtown Drift livery. Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Hammer 2: Reloaded